naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Zazz
'''Zazz '''is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Seven. Background Physical Appearance Zazz is a very tall and very lanky Zeti, with very thin limbs and body structure. The upper half of his body appears to be vibrant pink, while his body from the waist down is pure black, ending in two-clawed feet with purple toes. A third much smaller claw appears to jut out from his heels. Zazz has a long tail that appears to be bent into a vague "Z" shape, similar to that of Knuckles the Echidna. Zazz has a row of small black spikes running down his back, from the base of his neck to the middle of his spine. Zazz's thin arms end in proportionately large five-fingered hands, each finger tipped with purple nails. Zazz has an oblong head with a large gaping mouth, which is never closed. He has long, thin, sharp teeth and a long cyan tongue, which is almost always seen hanging out the side of his mouth. He has green irises with yellow sclera and black markings under each eye. On the top of his head, Zazz has a pair of horns that point outwards, colored in alternating rings of black and light purple. Between them is a mohawk of purple hair. Zazz wears a pair of black wrist cuffs with grey spikes on them, and a matching spiked collar. Personality Zazz is a nasty and ruthless Zeti with an unpredictable personality that is his greatest strength and weakness. Easily the most psychopathic of the Deadly Six, he is wild and out of control to the point where he comes off as rather feral, as he gives off constant yells, always wears a very wild expression, and attacks with equal savagery. Likewise, he often walks around with erratic body movements and even twitches occasionally. He is heedless to manners and social customs, having no trouble getting extremely close to the face of others, giving rude comments and yawning when being scolded. Because of his unpredictability, however, it can be easy to turn the tables on him. Zazz loves to fight and enjoys fighting more than eating three meals a day. He is always ready to fight someone, even before he knows what he will be fighting, and will pursue his enemies with relentless determination and attack with powerful strikes. Another trait of Zazz is his short temper and hot-headedness. He hates when people show him disrespect by mocking him, and just a few snarky comments or some opposition is enough to send him into a furious frenzy. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zazz is inherently malicious and violent. He has an extreme appetite for violence and mayhem, and he relishes in the prospect of carnage and destruction, wildly eager and joyous about killing others by dismembering them or skinning them alive. He also has a macabre sense of humor, laughing and giggling at how Sonic and his allies would die as the Extractor destroyed the Earth. In line with his thirst for violence, Zazz has no qualms about causing massive genocide or widespread destruction for his own gain. He is also vengeful, given that once he was freed from Eggman's enslavement by Sonic, Zazz launched an attack on the scientist with the others and wanted to get back at Sonic after he defeated him. History Powers and Abilities * Relationships Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Zeti Category:Deadly Seven Category:Villains Alliance Category:Minor Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters